Total Eclipse of the Heart
by Scarlet Hanson
Summary: China cries for her only love, who is always so far away. Fem!China, human names used. Inspired by "Total Eclipse of the Heart" by the Glee Cast. **Yao is changed to Yuan**


_Turn around._

Yuan played with the end of her ponytail, fighting back tears.

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming round._

She could hardly remember the last time she had seen Ivan in person. All she knew was that it hadn't been for long. All she could do was sit in her home, do paperwork, and cry. She missed Ivan so terribly; it was like a gaping wound at times.

_Turn around._

She kept looking at the window or the door, hoping that Ivan would simply walk in. She knew, though, that that wasn't going to happen. Yuan wiped her eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time that night.

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears._

She headed off to bed, deciding that it was best for her to try and get some rest. Ivan wasn't going to show up, so it wasn't worth staying up late and being tired the next day.

_Turn around. Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by._

As she fluffed her pillow, Yuan wondered to herself if this relationship was even worth it anymore. She was only happy 5% of the time, as that was about how much she saw Ivan. She sighed to herself, and got into her bed.

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified, but then I see the look in your eyes. Turn around, bright eyes._

Yuan began to cry again, and looked over at her nightstand. Resting there was a framed picture of Ivan and Yuan sitting beside each other, holding hands and gazing at each other affectionately. The memory of that day, and all the memories of the other good days spent with Ivan, flooded her mind. She knew then why she put up with all the trouble and the pain. She loved him.

_Every now and then I fall apart. Turn around, bright eyes. Every now and then I fall apart._

Her love for him was an elixir that killed and healed her at the same time. It hurt her so much to love him, but not having him would surely kill her.

_I need you now, tonight. I need you more than ever._

Yuan let out a whimper as she clutched her nighttime companion, a stuffed panda that Ivan had given her on their first date. She tried so hard not to cry, but after a few minutes, she just let her tears go. Maybe it would help her fall asleep.

_And if you'd only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever._

No matter how tightly she gripped her panda, it would never be as warm as Ivan. Or as big. Or as strong, and caring, and loveable, and perfect. She just wanted Ivan and his muscular arms around her frail body.

_And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can take it to the end of the line._

If only he was here, she wouldn't be so damn broken up. The two of them had a fair shot at forever, but Yuan wasn't sure if she wanted to spend her forever like this.

_Your love is like a shadow over me all of the time. I don't know what to do; I'm always in the dark. We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks._

Nobody really approved of their relationship. Well, actually, most of the nations bluntly discouraged the pairing altogether. Nobody liked the two Communists pairing up. They thought that Yuan and Ivan were after world domination or something like that, when they just wanted the chance of having a happy life together.

So their love was kept secret, and they hardly ever got to see each other. If anyone found out that they were meeting at all, it could become war.

Yuan rolled over in bed, her tears staining her pillowcase for yet another night. And she made up her mind.

_I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight._

Whatever happened tonight, she told herself, will decide her future. If Ivan didn't come for her like he promised, then she would break it off for her own good. If he did come, then she would stick to it.

_Once upon a time, I was falling in love. Now I'm only falling apart._

She never felt happy anymore. This love of hers was only bringing her more pain, and it was taking over her life. She had to put her foot down and make a decision. She cried even harder as she admitted this to herself.

_There's nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart. Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there's only love in the dark. Nothing I can say, total eclipse of the heart._

Yuan drifted off into a dreamless sleep, and her grip on the panda loosened.

Just when she was comfortable, her phone rang. She shot up and jumped to grab the phone. Looking at the clock, she began to panic more. It was two in the morning, which meant that this had to be an emergency.

"Hello?" she spoke into the receiver.

"…your window…" a voice whispered.

"What, aru? What about my window?"

"Look out your window."

Yuan did as instructed, clutching her phone to her ear with one hand and the panda to her chest with the other. She opened her window and leaned out, prepared to use her martial arts training.

She heard a chuckle nearby, then it repeated on the phone. "You look so serious, gosling."

"Ivan?" Yuan hung up the phone and squinted into the darkness below. Standing there was Ivan, from his big figure to his characteristic scarf. Yuan beamed at him.

"You came! I can't believe… I'll come let you in!"

When she opened the door for him, he hugged her closely and kissed the top of her head. "I promised, didn't I, da?" He picked her up and twirled her around once. "I never break a promise. Not to you, gosling."

Yuan felt her eyes moisten again, and clung to Ivan.

_Turn around, bright eyes. Every now and then I fall apart._

"Gosling? Why are you crying? Aren't you happy to see me, da?" Ivan looked disheartened at her tears.

_I need you now, tonight. And I need you more than ever._

"I told myself… if you didn't come… I'd stop seeing you." Yuan sobbed. "But you're here… and I… I'm so… happy…."

Ivan looked bewildered for a moment, then hurt, and then relieved. "But I'm here now, da. That means that we are bound by fate, does it not?" He tilted her chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

She nodded when the kiss was over. "This is forever."

_And if you'll only hold me tight, we'll be holding on forever._

Yuan gripped his jacket tightly, still clutching her panda to her chest with her left arm. "Stay with me tonight, aru."

Ivan picked her up bride-style and smiled warmly at her. "That was my plan, gosling." He carried her up to her bedroom, where he set her on her bed and lied down next to her. "You sleep with my panda, da?" he asked, noticing her left arm and its occupation.

Yuan nodded. "Every night, aru."

_And we'll only be making it right, 'cause we'll never be wrong. Together we can take it to the end of the line. Your love is like a shadow over me all of the time._

He took her into his arms, cradling her gently so as to not hurt her. He knew his strength was sometimes too much for her small body, and he knew to watch himself.

But for Yuan, his size was a comfort. It was as though he could protect her from the world better than anyone else. And after four thousand years of having to fend for herself, a guardian was welcome.

_I don't know what to do; I'm always in the dark._

"I'm so scared, Ivan," Yuan confessed. "I never see you anymore, aru. It's been over a month since I last saw you and—." She didn't let herself finish.

"Gosling," Ivan purred, stroking her hair. "I took this week off. And I arranged with your boss to give you vacation time this week. I'm staying here for a week, da."

"A week?" Yuan cried out. "Are you serious, aru? A whole week, alone?"

"Da." Ivan nodded with a boyish smile. "I wanted to make up for the time we haven't spent together."

Yuan kissed him fervently, as if to see if he would disappear in doing so.

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks. I really need you tonight. Forever's gonna start tonight._

The kiss continued in its passion until Yuan broke away, gasping for air. "I love you, aru," she panted.

Ivan laughed softly. "I love you too, da."

Yuan sighed, nuzzled into his chest, and let her happiness drown everything else.

_A total eclipse of the heart._


End file.
